narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Poison
Poisons, toxins, and venoms are all poisonous, intoxicating substances - powders, liquids, and gases - that can be used by shinobi in combat. Poisons come with a variety of effects, ranging from body weakness to paralysis and/or death. Types Manga Types There are different types of poison, some more effective than others: * Tsunade has been noted by Jiraiya to be the only person capable of poisoning a ninja without them knowing, as she managed to spike his sake with an odourless, colourless poison that left him unable to properly control his chakra.Naruto chapter 162, pages 9-10 * Ino Yamanaka has been shown to at least have knowledge of poisonous plants, seen early when she threw poisonous plants into Ami's mouth.Naruto chapter 71, pages 7-8 She also makes heavy use of wolf's bane in the video games. * Sasori had developed such a poison that even if a small amount is introduced into the bloodstream, the affected person will die within three days while also being painfully paralysed for the duration. According to Sakura, this poison is refined with heavy metals which gets into the muscles and destroys the cells.Naruto: Shippūden episode 11 The antidote for this poison is extremely complex - so much so that no one in Sunagakure was capable of creating it.Naruto chapter 251, page 17''Naruto'' chapter 253, page 3 * Orochimaru's true form's blood is poisonous, and evaporates upon contact with air, paralysing anyone who breathes it in. Its potency is such that even Sasuke Uchiha, who has gained an immunity to most poison, was affected.Naruto chapter 345, pages 4-5''Naruto'' chapter 485, page 8 * One of the poisons taught to Sakura by Shizune is able to be entrenched in kunai and has a delayed effect, as Naruto was cut with it but collapsed some time afterwards.Naruto chapter 487, pages 9-10 * Sakura also uses smoke bombs that contain a strong knock-out gas that can even render ninja like Sai, Lee, and Kiba unconscious in moments.Naruto chapter 481, page 15''Naruto'' chapter 482, pages 6-7 * Kabuto Yakushi has developed a poison which is specifically designed to suppress the Wood Release kekkei genkai.Naruto chapter 515, page 8 * Hanzō, in his youth, transplanted the poison sac of a black salamander in his village. He was able to poison the environment just from breathing. He also imbued his kusarigama's blade with poison.Naruto chapter 532, pages 2-3 There are animals which can produce different types of poisons: * Snakes, summoned by Orochimaru, sometimes are able to secrete venom from their fangs.Naruto chapter 294, page 3 * Ibuse can release a large amount of Poison Mist that almost instantly paralyses anyone that breathes it in.Naruto chapter 530, pages 15-16 * Garaga spits a venom that is able to petrify his victims moments after contact.Boruto episode 76 There are also several species of insects that use poison in their attacks. Other insects, such as the kikaichū, can be cultivated for the purpose of neutralising poisons and toxins used on the bug-user's allies:Naruto chapter 137, page 11 * Rinkaichū - Torune Aburame and Shikuro Aburame can subsequently infect the opponent with these bugs, causing an excruciatingly painful and likely fatal injury unless the afflicted area is swiftly removed. However, there is in fact an antidote, but only Shikuro Aburame knows how to make such an antidote. * Kochū - Used by Yōji Aburame, these insects can infect targets with a poison that will paralyse the victim and kill them shortly afterwards. As the poison disappears upon death, it can't be found during autopsies, making these insects perfect for assassinations, as they are as imperceptible as mosquitoes yet as deadly as scorpions. Anime Types * Aniki, the leader of the Moya Triad, had tried several types of poison against Kakashi, which were to make him hiccup, laugh, and cry uncontrollably until he died from it.Naruto episode 101 * Bees - The Kamizuru clan of Iwagakure has ninja bees that can inject venom into a enemy through their stingers.Naruto episode 150 * The Wandering Ninja Clan used an odourless type of poison powder that slows down the victims' senses and reaction time.Naruto the Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom * Fuen used a poisoned powder which caused those who inhaled it to experience controlled hallucinations.Naruto: Shippūden episode 67 * The Sea Route of Silence Gang used the Moulding Mushroom to poison their victims and make them easy prey.Naruto: Shippūden episode 239 Usage Most poison users use poison on their weapons through various means. Sakura, for example, after learning from Shizune coats her kunai with poison so that if she is able to cut the target, they are instantly injected with the toxic substance. Puppet-users, such as Kankurō and Sasori, prefer to put poison inside their puppets so that they inject via hidden bladed weapons.Naruto chapter 162, pages 2-3''Naruto'' chapter 274, page 5 Sasori, similarly to Sakura, puts poison that is clearly noticeable on the blades of his puppet, the Third Kazekage, as well as in his Iron Sand, which is far less noticeable.Naruto chapter 270, page 12 Poison may be used in other forms, not only as a liquid substance. It can be used in a mist form, as demonstrated by Shizune with her Poison Mist technique.Naruto chapter 166, page 9 Inhaling the slightest bit of poison can prove fatal, as seen when Sasori trapped Sakura in two consecutive waves of his poison mist.Naruto chapter 267, pages 13-14 Such vapours can also be used for paralysing effects, as Ibuse demonstrated.Naruto chapter 530, pages 16-17 Combating Poisons Certain characters have encountered poisons throughout their careers as ninja. Those skilled in the fields of chemistry and biology are capable of producing antidotes to the poisons. Tsunade, during the Second Shinobi World War, was able to produce antidotes to every one of Chiyo's poisons, much to the latter's resentment.Naruto chapter 253, page 4 During the mission to rescue Gaara, Sakura Haruno demonstrated the skill to not only extract and analyse Sasori's poison swiftly, but also produced an antidote to counter it, something Chiyo could not do.Naruto chapter 253, pages 14-15''Naruto'' chapter 270, page 16 Apart from using antidotes to poisons, a ninja can also work to build-up a tolerance to certain poisons by gradually exposing oneself to non-lethal amounts of those poisons. Orochimaru, in the effort to make Sasuke Uchiha into the perfect vessel for his Living Corpse Reincarnation technique, made it a point to make Sasuke immune to most poisons, such as the one that Shizune taught to Sakura Haruno in order to use on her kunai. Anko was seemingly put under the same regime during her time with Orochimaru.Naruto: Shippūden episode 261 Mifune has been shown to have built up an immunity to both Hanzō and Ibuse's poison.Naruto chapter 530, page 17''Naruto'' chapter 532, page 9 When Naruto was poisoned by The Demon Brothers with their poisoned gauntlets, Kakashi told him that they could treat his wound by cutting him and letting the blood flush out the poison. This method of treating poisoned wounds has not been mentioned since and is presumably only viable in certain situations. Trivia * Tsunade likened the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken to poison due to the cellular damage it inflicts on the user if used at melee range, potentially leading the user to be crippled as backlash.Naruto chapter 346, pages 10-14 * After Naruto attacked Sakura in his four-tailed form, she briefly fell ill as a result of some chakra from the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox entering her body through her wounds. This caused Yamato to compare the Nine-Tails chakra to a poison. Naruto himself was also negatively affected, with the caustic chakra burning away his skin. References es:Veneno